doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks
In 1964, Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks was released by Frederick Muller. Frederick Muller Novelisation Cover blurb A thick fog and a girl in distress are just the things that Ian Chesterton needs to escape from a life of dull routine. He has no idea that this is merely a prelude to an adventure quite beyond any normal conception of the word. Or that Barnes Common on a foggy autumn night is the last view of Earth he may ever have. Both he and the girl he tries to help, Barbara Wright, are transported to a distant planet named Skaro by a mysterious old man known to them as the Doctor. With his granddaughter Susan, the Doctor sets them down in a world all but destroyed by atomic warfare, the only survivors being a peace-loving and cultured people called the Thals and their bitter enemies the Daleks, horribly mutated both in mind and body. Thrust into constant danger, his courage and determination tested almost beyond endurance, Ian is forced to struggle against alien creatures and superior enemies with no other weapons than surprise and ingenuity. The rewards of victory are life for Ian and his new friends... but life where? Can the Doctor return him and Barbara to Earth again? Notes Titled Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks. Was also subsequently reprinted in a grey dustjacket. View alternate Cover. It is Hardback. Users who have this in their collection Armada Novelisation: 1965 edition In 1967, Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks was released by Armada Books. Cover blurb The story from the beginning! Here is the exciting adventure of Dr. Who, Susan, Barbara and Ian, from the moment they meet one foggy autumn night on a lonely common beside a Police Box (Ah, but what a curious Police Box!) to the time they encounter the weird Daleks. It is a thrilling story, and we know this book will be one of the most popular published in the Armada series. Can you wait any longer? Start reading! Notes Titled Dr Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks. One of only two paperback novelisations published in the UK before the Target range began in 1973. (The other was the 1967 Dragon edition of Doctor Who and the Crusaders) Users who have this in their collection * Son of Icthar Netherlands Novelisation: 1966 edition In 1966, Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks was released by Uitgeversmij Books. Cover blurb No cover information available. Notes Titled Dr. Who en de Daleks. This was the only foreign-language Doctor Who book published during the 1960s. It also uses a different translation than the later Dutch Paperback edition. Users who have this in their collection Avon Novelisation: 1967 Edition In 1967, Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks was released by Avon Books. Cover blurb ONE MAN STANDS AGAINST THE MUTANT MINDS AND BODIES OF AN INCREDIBLE SPACE MONSTER THE DALEKS HAVE ARRIVED "Free...free...He thought when he woke in the strange machine that had whisked him away from despair on Earth. But the flight through space had ended and he and the hollow-eyed girl he found by his side were strangling in the poisoned air they swallowed with every breath. And around them lay a world in ashes controlled by a hidden city of monstrous machines." TO SLEEP ON EARTH...AND AWAKEN TO INTERPLANETARY HORROR! Notes *This is the first-ever US publication of a Doctor Who book *Cover photo by Paul Weller Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Target Novelisation: 1973 Edition Cover blurb This is DOCTOR WHO's first exciting adventure — with the Daleks! Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright travel with the mysterious DOCTOR WHO and his grand-daughter, Susan, to the planet of Skaro in the space-time machine, Tardis. There they strive to save the peace-loving Thals from the evil intentions of the hideous DALEKS. Can they succeed? And what is more important, will they ever again see their native Earth? Users who have this in their collection *Son of Icthar UK paperback 3rd edition: 1974 Cover blurb This is DOCTOR WHO's first exciting adventure — with the Daleks! Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright travel with the mysterious DOCTOR WHO and his grand-daughter, Susan, to the planet of Skaro in the space-time machine, Tardis. There they strive to save the peace-loving Thals from the evil intentions of the hideous DALEKS. Can they succeed? And what is more important, will they ever again see their native Earth? Users who have this in their collection * Target paperback 1983 edition Cover blurb This is DOCTOR WHO's first exciting adventure — with the Daleks! Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright travel with the mysterious DOCTOR WHO and his grand-daughter, Susan, to the planet of Skaro in the space-time machine, Tardis. There they strive to save the peace-loving Thals from the evil intentions of the hideous DALEKS. Can they succeed? And what is more important, will they ever again see their native Earth? Users who have this in their collection *Dascott *The18thdoctor 1989 German Edition Cover blurb Die einzigartige britische Fernsehserie jetzt als Goldmann Taschenbuch! Der phantastische Dr. WHO mit seinem unmöglichen Raum-schiff auf Abenteuersuche im Weltall! Users who have this in their collection UK paperback 5th edition: 1992 Cover blurb ''The Doctor looked at us all gravely. 'Why should these Daleks share what they have with anyone else? Can any one of you show me even a small hint that they possess compassion or mercy or friendship? Are they even interested?' '' The Doctor and Susan, along with Ian and Barbara, land on the planet Skaro, where they must attempt to save the peace-loving Thals from destruction at the hands of a new and unfamiliar threat — the hideous Daleks. Users who have this in their collection BBC Books: 2011 Cover blurb Users who have this in their collection Category:Target Novelisations Category:Books Category:Items produced by Target Books Category:Items produced by BBC Books